The Charmed Mutants?
by chrmedslayer
Summary: CharmedXmen Phoebe and Paige go to Westchester to interview a school full of Mutants. But will the charmed ones be able to hide their little secret from the XMen?
1. Chapter 1

**The Charmed… Mutants?**

**Authors Note: **This story will take place AU Season 8 of Charmed, so I'm afraid there will be No Billie, No Henry, and No Coop for this story also I would like to say that the Halliwell sisters identities didn't die in the explosion along with Zankou as it was in the show, and for the X-Men side of things this will take place a Year after the Third Movie, The Last Stand, So Jean Grey, Scott Summers and the Professor are dead.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story; they belong to the great minds of Brad Kern and Constance. M. Burge as well as all the crew at Marvel and stuff.

Phoebe squinted painfully at the computer screen in front of her, as her fingers furiously typed away as the words for her advice column popped into her head. She had been on a role lately, ever since the vanquishing of Zankou she had felt like something had awakened inside of her, a sort of passion to help each and every one of her readers.

Suddenly a loud knock on the door drew Phoebe out of her thoughts, looking up the middle sister found herself looking at her boss Elise.

"Phoebe I have a job for you," came Elise's screechy voice. Narrowing her eyes at the editor of the paper, Phoebe tilted her head,

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like it?" Phoebe asked.

Elise gave a small eye roll and pushed her way into Phoebe's office, shutting the door behind her, "It's a human interest piece we want for your column, the world's all hyped up about mutants these days, and our sources in New York have managed to track down the location of a mutant school… We've arranged an interview with you and some of its staff…" Elise stated excitedly, her eyes bulging at the thought of being the first paper to have an exclusive with a mutant.

Letting out a sigh, Phoebe raised a hand to her glasses and took them off the end of her nose, sinking back into her chair. She knew there was going to be a catch, there was always a catch.

"Why me Elise? We have a whole office full of better reporters; I'm an Advice columnist… Why me?" she pleaded, not really to Elise but to whatever higher being was in charge.

Crossing her legs and narrowing her eyes at Phoebe, she slapped two plane tickets down on her resident celebrities desk, " Two tickets, for you and one of your sisters, since I doubt that you would go anywhere without them, Your plane leaves at nine tomorrow for New York, all the information about the school and it's students is in this file," Elise stated, slapping a thick red folder down on Phoebe's desk. Pushing herself up off the couch, the Editor of the Bay Mirror moved towards the door, "Ohhh and Phoebe, you have no choice, Do it, or it's your job," the short haired brunette threatened before turning and leaving the room.

Letting her head flop onto the table, Phoebe let out an annoyed growl, as if being a charmed one wasn't enough, now she had to go and interview mutants, boy Karma really loved her right now.

Paige Matthews stood glaring at her wardrobe in disgust, ever since Phoebe had returned home earlier that day and told Paige and Piper that she had been invited to interview a school of mutants and that one of them was invited to go, Paige, ever the keen mind, had agreed to come along, since like always, Piper was too busy playing Mom to the next generation of Halliwell's, Chris and Wyatt.

Letting out a growl of frustration, the brunette whitelighter stepped forward, picking up a handful of clothing and dumping it into her traveling case, glaring at the outfits in disgust, she definitely needed some new clothes. Moving past her chest of drawers, Paige caught a glimpse of her dead boyfriend, Kyle Brody's snow globe sitting on top of it. Biting her lip, the Charmed one stepped forward running her fingers along the cool glass, feeling her stomach tying itself in knots at the thought of what her now whitelighter ex was doing.

"PAIGE HURRY UP," came Piper's voice from downstairs, obviously the mother of two was getting impatient. Throwing some more clothes and shoes and makeup into her suitcase, Paige grabbed hold of it and disappeared in a cloud of blue and white orbs, re appearing down stairs right next to an annoyed Piper.

"You rang?" Paige sung, flashing her older half sister a smile as she placed her suitcase next to Phoebe's in the hallway. Ever since the vanquishing of Zankou and the destroying of the Nexus, the life of the Three Halliwell sisters had been relatively quiet, they had only had one demon attack in the past three months, so the girls were counting their lucky stars that they could actually have some what of a normal life.

Piper had finally began to balance her life as the Owner and Manager of her club P3, as well as being a mother to her two sons. Phoebe had thrown herself fully into her work, delving deep into her emotions to help her readers, while Paige herself since handing Magic School over to the capable hands of Leo, Piper's Husband, Paige was finally getting back to her roots as a whitelighter and the elders had had her laden down with charges ever since Zankou.

"Took you long enough," Piper stated bitterly, shooting her sister a half annoyed look, "Come on let's get your stuff loaded into the car, Phoebe's jumping around the place like a madman," the long haired brunette explained, picking up Paige's traveling bag and heading out towards her SUV. Shrugging her shoulders, Paige picked up her suitcase and followed Piper out, not even bothering to question the fact that they were a day early, well at least Paige thought they were.

**TBC**…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Wolves and Angels**

**Authors Note**: Thanks to the people who reviewed my Prologue, Kitty2228 and Gumbubble. This chapter goes out to you guys.

The Charmed Mutants? The Charmed Mutants?

Biting her lip in anticipation, Storm brushed a white lock away from her forehead. Her eyes glanced over to the letter that sat on her desk; a letter from a newspaper in San Francisco called the Bay Mirror. The letter had offered the school a chance to get out into the public and to show them that mutants weren't bad people, and that a school for mutants was helping them to be great members of society.

A knock sounded on Storm's door, her brown eyes flickered from the letter to see Kitty Pryde walk through the door, not bothering to open it. Facing her surrogate daughter with a smile, Storm raised an eyebrow in question.

"Their here Storm," Kitty said, her white teeth biting down onto her lip. She watched as Storm straightened out her shirt and fixed her hair before walking out of the room towards the entrance of the mansion, with a small sigh, Kitty followed.

In the front entrance of the mansion, stood two brunette women, one with curly dark brown locks, and the other with straight flowing chestnut locks. Flashing them both a smile, Storm held out her hand for them to shake.

"Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, I'm Ororo Munroe, the Headmistress here," Ororo introduced herself, watching as the curly brunette stepped forward first, gripping her hand in a firm handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Munroe, I'm Phoebe Halliwell, from the Bay Mirror," Phoebe replied with a smile, eyeing the lady's white hair with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly the door from the kitchen entrance banged open, revealing Logan, with his ever present cigar in his mouth, and Warren, his white wings flowing out behind him, as a grin spread across his features.

"Visitor's huh?" Logan mumbled, nodding his head towards Phoebe as he raised an eyebrow at Storm. Gone unnoticed by the residents in the hallway, Paige crept up behind Logan, snatching the cigar out of his mouth, leaving an incredibly pissed X-Man.

"Smoking's not good for your health, I'm Paige Matthews, and this is my sister Phoebe," Paige stated a smirk appearing on her face as her hazel eyes traveled up and down Logan's body appraisingly.

Phoebe reached out, grabbing Paige by the arm, pulling her sister back towards her, "Paige," she reprimanded, taking the cigar out of her younger sister's hand and giving it back to the muscled man. Storm tilted her head in confusion, how could these two be sisters?

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you a Matthews..." Storm started, pointing a finger at Paige, "And you a Halliwell?" she finished, moving her finger from Paige to Phoebe.

The younger brunette let out a small grin, turning her head to face Phoebe who was rolling her eyes expectantly, the two youngest Charmed Ones knew that that was coming, "Paige was adopted," Phoebe replied vaguely, not wanting to go into to much detail.

Ororo smiled and nodded in understanding, taking Logan and Warren by the arm, the weather controlling mutant brought them forward for Phoebe and Paige to see.

"This is Logan, Codename: Wolverine and this is Warren, Codename: Angel… They'll be giving you a tour of the school, if you have any questions, just ask them," Storm stated, patting the two boys on the back before turning around and disappearing down the hall.

Phoebe's eyes roamed up and down Logan's body appreciatively, turning to Paige she placed a hand up to her mouth covering it, "Place dibs on the Wolf," she muttered, not even realizing Logan could still hear her.

"Nuh Uh, You take the Angel, Wolvie's mine," Paige stated possessively, watching as Logan turned away, giving the two girls a perfect view of his behind.

"I can live with that," was Phoebe's reply, causing a secretly listening Logan to grin slightly.

**TBC**…


End file.
